The central nervous system (CNS) includes the brain and spinal cord. The CNS is vulnerable to various disorders, which may be caused by various factors, including trauma, infections, degeneration, structural defects and/or damages, tumors, blood flow disruption, and autoimmune disorders. Symptoms of a CNS disorder would depend on the area of the nervous system that is involved and the cause of the disorder.
The development of effective therapies for CNS disorders has lagged behind other therapeutic areas due to the complexity of such disorders and the lack of efficient technology for delivering therapeutic agents through the blood-brain barrier. As such, it is of great interest to develop new treatment approaches for CNS disorders.